


Devil on My Shoulder

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [22]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Colby hit Don for sleeping with Amita?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil on My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Continues as a sequel to [Infinite](http://idra.dreamwidth.org/26193.html) and [Angels](http://idra.dreamwidth.org/26408.html). It's a twist on the ending of the episode "Angels and Devils". I'm probably looking at another couple of ficlets in this series.

Colby walks into the office a couple day later and, for reasons he can't explain, when he sees Don, he walks over and punches him. "How could you?" he spits out, letting David and Nikki pull him backwards while Liz holds Don.

"What the hell is your problem, Granger?!" Don wipes the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand, scowling at Colby.

"You slept with his girlfriend!"

Just the words are enough to have Don paling and though he'd just gained his feet, Don sinks back down to the floor. "He found out."

"He walked in on you and her. The same night he asks her to marry him? What the hell kind of brother are you?" 

"Why do you care so much, Colby?" 

"Because I'm the one who held his hair while he puked. Because I'm the one he cried all over. Because..." Colby trails off, his own heart stuttering when he realizes what was about to slip out. He cannot have feelings for the boss's baby brother. That's just... Charlie is a man, not to mention a good friend. He can't screw everything up by falling for Charlie.

Don frowns at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want him to find out like that. Amita and I were going to tell him at dinner tonight."

"Too late. I'm pretty sure he wants Amita to get her stuff out of his house... and right now, I'm not sure he wants to see you either." Colby shrugs. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you."

"No, but I understand why you did." Don gets to his feet and moves over to his desk. "We'll figure it out, thanks, Colby."

Colby sighs and moves to his own desk, laying his head down. "What the hell did I just do?" 

David sits next to him. "The stupidest thing you've ever done. You fell in love with the boy genius."

Colby groans. "Don't remind me, okay? Can we just move onto the next case and pretend it never happened?" 

"Sure. For now." David pats his shoulder and goes to answer his phone.


End file.
